Facebook Galore
by Gabbeh
Summary: CRACK. /Sasu&Saku/ Quiz 6: Uchiha Sasuke took the 'What Will You Be When You're Older' quiz and got the result: 'Professional Stalker.' This couldn't end well.
1. Sakura: Who Will You Marry?

**Author's Note: **Story inspired by Annie Sparklecakes' 'NaruBook.'

This is a collection of oneshots (mostly based on facebook quizzes) that are in no way connected to each other, unless stated otherwise. The 'world' may vary as well, but you can easily find out as the oneshot progresses. It may also contain innuendos and the like, so be warned xD

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or Facebook.

**CHAPTER EDITED:** October 26, 2010. Check profile for updates regarding this story :)

* * *

**FACEBOOK GALORE**

**by: Gabbeh**

**.**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**Quiz # 1: Who Will You Marry?**

Want to know who your future spouse will be? Take this quiz to find out!

**.**

1. What do you look for in a person?

[] Social

[] Attractive

[] Passionate

[x] Caring (who knew Sasuke had it in him?)

**.**

2. What is your hobby?

[] Studying

[] Shopping

[x] Healing

[] Sparring

**.**

3. What is your favorite color?

[] Yellow

[x] Pink (Hell yeah!)

[] Blue

[] Purple

**.**

4. What do you prefer?

[] Flirty

[] Nerdy

[x] Badass (hehe..)

[] Intelligent

**.**

5. Who would you like better?

[] A person who can wise crack his/her way out of a bad situation

[] A person who goes out of his/her way to create a bad situation

[x] A person smart enough not to get in a bad situation (because Sasuke-kun's smart. duh.)

[] A person that can buy his/her way out of a bad situation

**.**

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **is WTF? This is so wrong...

Haruno Sakura took the **'Who Will You Marry?'** quiz and got the result: **'Orochimaru.'**

You will marry:

**Orochimaru!**

You like older men, especially those who are naughty, naughty, naughty! You like it when a guy stares at you with those piercing eyes. Never mind that he might not be loyal to you and have fun with little boys because you love his badass attitude! You like it when a guy has pale white skin and a very long tongue that can...do things. You don't seem to mind when he himself is confused of what gender he is as long as he can make you happy!

1 minute ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uchiha Karin** likes this.

**.**

**Uchiha Karin **_at 8:21pm July 3_

HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:21pm July 3_

What the hell? Wasn't he our preschool teacher?

And Karin, for the nth time, use your real name.

**Uchiha Karin **_at 8:22pm July 3_

But this is my real name, Sasuke-kun! ;)

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:23pm July 3_

I think Stupid and Karin put together sounds wonderful.

**Uchiha Karin **_at 8:25pm July 3_

…who's Stupid?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:25pm July 3_

Exactly my point.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:26pm July 31_

NOOOOO! Kami, please don't let teme mess up as a boyfriend like he has in life. May he have the balls to finally ask Sakura-chan to marry his pathetic, bastardly self. May Sakura-chan end up with anyone but Teacher Orochimaru. Amen.

**Orochimaru** _at 8:27pm July 3_

Why issss that, Naruto-kun?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:28pm July 3_

…oops I didn't notice you were friends with Sakura-chan, Teacher Oro! Hihihi I was just kidding! Anyone would be lucky to be married to you! Believe it!

**Orochimaru** _at 8:28pm July 3_

Of coursssse. And I'm sssure Ssssakura-chan here will make a good wife. Hisssss…

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:29pm July 3_

Ahahaha… Thank you for the compliment, Teacher Oro. I'm sure I'll marry someone…as kind as you someday.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:29pm July 3_

Poor teme. He will be dumped soon. But yes, you deserve a kind person, Sakura-chan.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:30pm July 3_

Are you saying I'm not kind, dobe?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:30pm July 3_

No comment.

**Orochimaru** _at 8:31pm July 3_

Ah, anytime. But Ssssakura-chan, why did you bother to take thissss quiz? Tsssk. Tsssk. Youth thesssse dayssss…

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:32pm July 3_

Don't mind this stupid quiz, sensei! And don't take it personally. I'm sure some idiot just got bored with his life and made this pathetic quiz.

**Orochimaru** _at 8:32pm July 3_

Nonsssenssse. I'm actually amusssed. Sssomeone out there isss interesssted in my private life. How lovely.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:33pm July 3_

But…but…the the quiz says you like…you know…little boys!

**Orochimaru** _at 8:34pm July 3_

Thuss, the pressschool teacher job. My, my Ssssakura-chan. And here I thought you were one of my brightessst ssstudentsss.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:35pm July 3_

…long tongue?

**Orochimaru** _at 8:36pm July 3_

Well I wasss given a blesssssed tongue for a reassson now, wasssn't I? It's sssuch a ssshame not to put it to good usssse.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:38pm July 3_

…confused with your sexuality?

**Orochimaru** _at 8:39pm July 3_

Perhapsssss.

**Tsunade **_at 8:39pm July 3_

Musst you hisss even when typing, Orochimaru? It'ss really pisssssing me off.

**Orochimaru** _at 8:40pm July 3_

Oh? I thought it wasss sssexyy.

**Tsunade **_at 8:40pm July 3_

Sexy, it is not. Puke-worthy, it is.

**Orochimaru** _at 8:41pm July 3_

Pfft, sstop trying to ssound like Yoda just to feel ssmart.

And are you PMSssing again? Or are you just jealousss that I'll be married to Sssakura-chan here in the very near future?

**Tsunade **_at 8:42pm July 3_

You will not, under any circumstances, touch a single strand of hair on my student. You hear me?

**Orochimaru** _at 8:42pm July 3_

Ahh, no worriesss. I'm sssure her hair isssn't her only asssset.

**Tsunade **_at 8:43pm July 3_

DON'T YOU DARE!

**Tsunade **_at 8:44pm July 3_

Orochimaru, I'm warning you.

**Tsunade **_at 8:50pm July 3_

Hellooooo?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:50pm July 3_

Orochimaru-sama is unavailable for the time being.

**Tsunade **_at 8:51pm July 3_

And how, pray tell, did you know this piece of information, Sasuke?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:52pm July 3_

I happened to pass by his house only a few seconds ago.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:52pm July 3_

Sasuke-kun…please tell me you didn't knock him unconscious.

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:53pm July 3_

Okay, I didn't knock him unconscious.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:54pm July 3_

What did you do then? And don't you dare lie.

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:55pm July 3_

I kicked him where it hurts the most. Didn't seem to bother him. Then I destroyed all his makeup and he fainted.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:55pm July 3_

So you did make him unconscious, damn it!

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:56pm July 3_

Well, you asked if I knocked him unconscious. Which, technically, I didn't.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:57pm July 3_

Why you little…

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:57pm July 3_

I think we both know I'm not.

**Uchiha Karin **_at 8:58pm July 3_

-nosebleed-

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:50pm July 3_

SASUKE! That's inappropriate!

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:59pm July 3_

You didn't think so yesterday.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 9:01pm July 3_

I…I…hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura should come out of her house

**Haruno Sakura **is still too pissed to talk

**Uchiha Sasuke **does not like waiting

**Haruno Sakura **doesn't care

**Uchiha Sasuke **is still waiting

**Haruno Sakura **still doesn't care

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura should just open the fucking door

**Haruno Sakura **thinks her boyfriend is too demanding

**Uchiha Sasuke **is definitely not

**Haruno Sakura **is annoyed

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura stole his line

**Haruno Sakura **wants to be ALONE

**Uchiha Sasuke **is oh fuck this

**Uchiha Karin** is aww, you can come to me anytime, Sasuke-kun ;)

**Uchiha Karin **...

**Uchiha Karin **hellooooo?

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **and **Uchiha Sasuke **are now **engaged.**

**.**

**Uchiha Karin **is WTF? Die bitch die!

**Suigetsu **is like, so how about that date Karin?

**Uchiha Karin **is OMG leave me alone you freak!

**Suigetsu** is :(

**Uzumaki Naruto** is WHAT THE HELL I JUST ATE 20 BOWLS OF RAMEN AND ALL THIS HAPPENED?

**Uchiha Sasuke **wonders how the dobe is still alive

**Uzumaki Naruto** thinks the teme shouldn't try to change the subject. Why him, Sakura-channn? :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks why not, idiot?

**Haruno Sakura **remembers Naruto saying he wanted her and Sasuke to end up together

**Uzumaki Naruto** doesn't remember saying such a stupid thing

**Haruno Sakura **loves Sasuke

**Uchiha Sasuke **is smirking

**Uzumaki Naruto** is puking

**Haruno Sakura **thinks that's gross

**.**

**Name change request submitted.**

**Uchiha Sakura** thinks her new name looks nice

**Uchiha Sasuke** likes this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks this quiz is stupid.

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'Who will you marry?'** quiz and got the result: **'Orochimaru.'**

You will marry:

**Orochimaru!**

You like older men, especially those who are naughty, naughty, naughty! You like it when a guy stares at you with those piercing eyes. Never mind that he might not be loyal to you and molest little boys because you love his bad ASS attitude! You like it when a guy has pale white skin and a very long tongue that can...do things. You don't seem to mind when he himself is confused of what gender he is as long as he can make you happy!

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Orochimaru** likes this.

**.**

**Orochimaru** _at 11:42pm July 3_

You know where I live, Sssassuke-kun ;)

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:43pm July 3_

Go to hell.

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** When I was done writing this and decided to start proofreading, I noticed that Sasuke's name was nowhere to be found. All I could see was 'Sauce.' I blame my spell check in MS Word for that. LOL.

Review please :)

**- Gabbeh**


	2. Sasuke: What Stereotype Do You Fit In?

- **EDITED: 7/18/09 **- Added a part where Sakura takes the quiz. Thanks to **xxxSnow** for reminding me :) It totally slipped out of my mind to write about her taking the quiz.-

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here's another quiz for you guys! I hope you like it. This 'stereotype' quiz was suggested by Emma (**CCRox4Eva**), so thank you so much! Also to **Alayneni **who suggested they talk about Karin's 'last name' and see some Itachi :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or Facebook. Obviously.

* * *

**FACEBOOK GALORE**

**by: Gabbeh**

**.**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**Quiz # 2: What Stereotype Do You Fit In?**

Are you nerd, the class clown, the popular kid? Take this quiz and find out which stereotype fits you best!

**.**

1. What job to you expect to have in the future?

[x] CEO of a huge ass company (Hn.)

[] Musician, maybe artist

[] Prostitution...hehe, kidding. Anything hardcore, man!

[] Bum. Who needs a job anyway?

**.**

2. What's your favourite kind of music?

[] Emo

[] Hip hop

[] RnB

[x] Whatever (Who cares?)

**.**

3. What do you think you classify as?

[] Nerd

[] Rebel

[x] Popular kid – everyone loves me. (Hn. Not my fault.)

[] Stoner

**.**

4. What phrase appeals to you most?

[] Life is art

[] Believe it!

[x] *silence*

[] Hell yeah!

**.**

5. There's a party. What's your role?

[] What party?

[] It's my party. Duh.

[x] Waste of my time (try being chased by drunk girls and see if you're going to go to one of these ever again)

[] You immediately get an invitation, and you spend hours getting ready

**.**

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks this quiz is stupid

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'****What Stereotype Do You Fit In?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Loser.'**

You are a:

**Loser!**

For some reason or another, you don't fit in with anyone. You like to spend 'special alone time' with yourself aka 'happy time' even though girls just flock to you like children to a candy store. Yum. Despite that, you are incredibly socially awkward – probably because of the fact that you have a terrible speaking disorder and can't say more than one line at once. A baby talks more than you. Oh and you look like an albino. Go out more often. Seriously.

2 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **and **Uchiha Itachi** like this.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 6:21pm July 17_

Hahaha! Teme's a loser! Believe it!

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:21pm July 17_

Good job, foolish little brother, you are now officially an Uchiha.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:22pm July 17_

Shut up, idiots.

And I'm nothing like you Itachi. This quiz is stupid.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:24pm July 17_

Says the person who keeps on answering them.

And you think all quizzes are stupid.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:25pm July 17_

...Sakura forced me to.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:27pm July 17_

Heehee my foolish little brother is growing up!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:27pm July 17_

What's that got to do with anything?

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:30pm July 17_

An Uchiha never gets 'forced' into something by just anyone.

Our little Sasuke is in luuurve!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:31pm July 17_

Didn't you get forced by Tsunade-sama to make that proposal for the school or something?

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:32pm July 17_

Well, the woman has a large bust.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:33pm July 17_

...I can't believe you just said that.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:34pm July 17_

Contrary to popular belief, I am a heterosexual male.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:34pm July 17_

Yeah, one who's attracted to 50 year old grandmas?

**Poker Face Tsunade** _at 6:36pm July 17_

Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke. In the principal's office. Monday.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:37pm July 17_

Shit.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:37pm July 17_

Shit. Why the hell is our principal your friend on facebook?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:38pm July 17_

...Sakura forced me.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:39pm July 17_

Ha! You really are in lurve foolish little brother.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:39pm July 17_

I'm not in love.

And I'm not little. Or did you forget that I'm taller than you now?

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 6:40pm July 17_

...Shut up.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **thinks this quiz is so true

**Uchiha Sasuke** is annoyed

**Uzumaki Naruto **is wondering why teme's PMSing

**Uchiha Sasuke **is wondering why the dobe is so stupid

**Uzumaki Naruto **–cries in corner-

**Uchiha Sasuke **doesn't care

**Suigetsu** thinks it's funny

**Uchiha Sasuke** doesn't

**Uchiha Karin **is awww! It's okay Sasuke-kun! It's just a stupid quiz anyway!

**Uchiha Sasuke **...

**Uchiha Karin **wonders what Sasuke-kun thinks of her name :D

**Haruno Sakura** thinks it's the ugliest name EVER!

**Uchiha Karin** is WTF I wasn't asking you!

**Uchiha Sasuke **agrees

**Uchiha Karin **is HAHA, hear that bitch?

**Uchiha Sasuke **agreed with Sakura, not Karin

**Haruno Sakura** is HELL YEAH! What now four eyes?

**Uchiha Karin **is PISSED

**Suigetsu **is loving this

**Haruno Sakura **is awww! It's okay Sasuke-kun! It's just a stupid quiz anyway!

**Uchiha Sasuke **thanks Sakura

**Haruno Sakura **is :)

**Uchiha Sasuke **is wondering if you're free tonight

**Haruno Sakura **has nothing to do

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks you should go out with him for dinner

**Haruno Sakura **would love to

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** and** Uchiha Sasuke **are **In a Relationship**

**.**

**Uchiha Karin **is OMG WTF?

**Uchiha Itachi** thinks his foolish brother isn't so foolish anymore

**Uchiha Sasuke **is thankful?

**Uchiha Itachi** was just kidding

**Uchiha Sasuke **fuck you

**Uchiha Karin **is OMG me me! Pick me, Sasuke-kun :D

**Uchiha Sasuke **didn't mean it that way

**Haruno Sakura **thinks WTF? Stupid much?

**Uchiha Karin **is VERY PISSED.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **likes this.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **thinks this quiz liesss I tell you! :(

Uzumaki Naruto took the **'****What Stereotype Do You Fit In?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Class Clown.'**

You are a:

**Class Clown!**

Good job! You make everyone in your class laugh, although sometimes you might not notice that they're laughing AT you and not WITH you. Too bad...you have a totally weird sense of fashion and you like wearing bright colors like...orange or yellow perhaps? Really gross and unusual but hey, at least someone out there likes you. You're just too dense to actually see it since your mouth is practically fifty times the size of your eyes.

1 minute ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** likes this.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:34pm July 17_

Shut up teme!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:35pm July 17_

I didn't even say anything dobe. You really are stupid.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:35pm July 17_

At least I'm not a loser!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:36pm July 17_

Better a loser than a retard like you.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:37pm July 17_

Hey! I'm not a retard you bastard!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:38pm July 17_

Believe it. I know I do.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:38pm July 17_

That's my line! And I can't believe you just said that!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:39pm July 17_

Believe it.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:41pm July 17_

Stop. Stealing. My. Line.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:42pm July 17_

I don't see your name on it, dobe. So it isn't yours.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:43pm July 17_

Ohhhh. So it's like this now eh?

Well, I don't see Sakura-chan having YOUR name, so does that mean I can ask her out?

**.**

**Name change request submitted.**

**Uchiha Sakura** now has Sasuke's name. Believe it.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:56pm July 17_

She has it now.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:57pm July 17_

SAKURA-CHAN! How could you!

Don't tell me you got married?

...but I never saw you guys go to Vegas! Sneaky, sneaky people :(

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:58pm July 17_

You really are stupid.

**.**

**Name change request submitted.**

**Haruno Sakura** to Uchiha Sasuke: I'm flattered. But if you go into my account without permission again, I will hunt you down and kick you where the sun doesn't shine.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **likes this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 10:32pm July 17_

Why is there no option to dislike a post?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 10:33pm July 17_

Are you disagreeing on what I said?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 10:33pm July 17_

...No

**Haruno Sakura** _at 10:34pm July 17_

Good.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** is still wondering who likes him

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks no one does

**Uzumaki Naruto** doesn't believe Uchiha Sasuke

**Haruno Sakura** knows who likes Naruto

**Uzumaki Naruto** thinks Sakura-chan should tell him!

**Haruno Sakura** thinks Naruto should find out for himself

**Uzumaki Naruto** is :(

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata **wrote on **Uzumaki Naruto's Wall:**

Thank you so much for today, Naruto-kun!

**Uzumaki Naruto** is :D

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **KNOWS this quiz isn't true :(

Haruno Sakura took the **'****What Stereotype Do You Fit In?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Freak.'**

You are a:

**Freak!**

No use denying it, you are one exotic person. You have features that are so unusual, they are out of this world! If people stare at you, don't worry...they're just wondering how a person could look so weird. And if someone looks at you and runs away, good job – you just gave the dude a major freak show. By simply looking at them. That has to count as something. Your best talent, perhaps?

1 minute ago · **Comment**** · Like · Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uchiha Karin** likes this.

**.**

**Uchiha Karin **_at 11:19 pm July 17_

Oh, I KNOW this quiz is true.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:20 pm July 17_

Whatever beeyotch. I don't care what YOU think.

**Uchiha Karin** _at 11:20pm July 17_

Heh, just admit you look like an alien you freak.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:21pm July 17_

Oh if there's someone here that looks like an alien, that's you.

**Uchiha Karin** _at 11:21pm July 17_

And why the hell is that?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:22pm July 17_

Because you have four eyes, stupid.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **is not a freak. Oppose me and DIE.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is wondering why you're so affected by a stupid quiz.

**Haruno Sakura **thinks it's not like you're not affected by the quizzes you take either!

**Uchiha Sasuke **isn't.

**Haruno Sakura **doesn't believe you.

**Uchiha Sasuke **hns.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:30pm July 17_

Okay. I think you're a freak.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:30pm July 17_

WHAT THE EFF?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:31pm July 17_

Let me finish.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:32pm July 17_

Oh there's no way in hell that's happening.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:32pm July 17_

Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:33pm July 17_

La la la...not listening to you!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:34pm July 17_

Sakura-chan!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:34pm July 17_

What is it, Naruto? Hinata advice again?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:35pm July 17_

Noooo. The teme told me to tell you that:

Sakura. You're a freako because you live out of this world! :D

**Haruno Sakura** _at 11:35pm July 17_

...okay. Now I'm too pissed to say anything.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:36pm July 17_

Naruto you retard, that's not what I said.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:36pm July 17_

Huh? What did you say?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:37pm July 17_

She's out of this world. Not that she lives out of this world.

Those mean two very different things you dobe.

And I never said she was a freako.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:38pm July 17_

OHH. Okay already!

God, the quiz you took really is true.

Haha teme is socially awkward! I bet you're also romantically retarded!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:39pm July 17_

I am not. You're the only retard here.

And you were the one who said it all wrong.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:39pm July 17_

Well if you said it right the first place, I wouldn't have to say anything!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:40pm July 17_

You still said it wrong.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:40pm July 17_

Jeez, alright! Sorry you bastard. You didn't need to get all pissy about it.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:41pm July 17_

I am not pissy. Is that even a word?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:42pm July 17_

Dunno. It just looked nice. Anyway, where's Sakura-chan?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:43pm July 17_

Hold on, dobe. Someone's at the door.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:53pm July 17_

Hellooooo?

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** is wondering where everyone is...

**Uchiha Sasuke** is busy.

**Haruno Sakura** is busy.

**Uzumaki Naruto** is thinking happy thoughts...

**Uzumaki Naruto** no longer has a virgin mind.

**.**

**Hatake Kakashi** and **Jiraiya **like this.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 11:58pm July 17_

Perverts!

**.**

**Uchiha Karin **is like NO EFFING WAY? THIS IS SO NOT TRUE!

Uchiha Karin took the **'****What Stereotype Do You Fit In?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Slut.'**

You are a:

**Slut!**

Yes, you read that right. You force yourself on people who obviously don't like you. You wear extremely skimpy clothes to show off your –not so amazing- body. You most probably stuff your bra with tissue to fill it because your assets are clearly not doing a good job with that. You try to talk sexy, but frankly, you just sound like a quacking duck. Don't even try to do that seducing face or those 'bedroom eyes' of yours because you'll probably just look constipated.

5 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Haruno Sakura, Suigetsu **and **37 others** like this.

**.**

**Suigetsu** _at 10:59pm July 20_

HAHAHA!

**.**

**Uchiha Karin **thinks the freak should shut up

**Suigetsu** doesn't want to

**Uchiha Karin **is PISSED.

**Suigetsu** is OMG ROFL LOL HAHAHA!

**Uchiha Karin **is VERY PISSED.

**Suigetsu** is still OMG ROFL LOL HAHAHA!

**Uchiha Karin** will kill the freak now

**Suigetsu** is OH CRAP. asdff;gfkjg!1!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you guys think? :D It's considerably longer than the first, so I want to know if you guys lost interest along the way? I dunno, it might have been boring at some parts or something xD

I didn't mean to offend anyone with any of these (especially with the Karin parts). Sorry, if ever...but this is just purely crack. So nothing serious :P

Review please! :)

**- Gabbeh**


	3. Sakura: Why Are You Still Single?

**Author's Note: **Wow, I really can't believe the feedback I'm getting with this story. Thank you so much! You guys are incredibly awesome :D

Oh and poll's closed, so collection of oneshot quizzes, here we go! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter – there's more than 1 quiz in here since you all made my happy-o-meter go wayyy up :P Oh and while you're reading this, you're going to notice it isn't just quizzes anymore. Facebook's a big site and there are so many things to do...so yeah. Is that alright with you guys? xD

Thank you so much for your suggestions! I'll definitely use a few of them in the future and credit them to you, if ever ;)

* * *

**FACEBOOK GALORE**

**by: Gabbeh**

**.**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**Quiz # 3: Why are you still SINGLE?**

Wondering why you still don't have that special someone? Take this quiz to find out!

**.**

1. How often do you think about your ex?

[] Can't stop thinking about him

[x] Never had one (I wonder why. Stupid heart)

[] That loser? never!

[] Once in a while...okay fine. I'm in denial.

**.**

2. What do you and your crush/date talk about?

[] What crush? I don't have one.

[] Everything you can possibly think of

[x] I talk. He listens. (Well, he talks a lot more now...but still!)

[] We don't talk. At all.

**.**

3. Describe him/her

[x] Arrogant bastard (nothing's more accurate than this...)

[] Awesome!

[] Hilarious

[] Smexyyy (...well maybe this is true but I'm NOT going answer this. No way.)

**.**

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **thinks this quiz is darn accurate

Haruno Sakura took the **'****Why are you still SINGLE?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Your crush is romantically retarded.'**

You are single because:

**Your crush is romantically retarded!**

There's nothing wrong with you, so get that thought out of your head. The person you like has an incredibly large pole up his ass. He's a retard when it comes to romance, though it's highly possible that he's stupid in practically everything else too. If he doesn't open that fly-infested mouth of his soon and tell you he loves you, leave him. The guy probably has rotten saliva from not talking anyway. Yuck.

3 minutes ago · **Comment****· Like****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten **and **14 others **like this.

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 7:23 pm August 7_

See forehead? Even facebook thinks so!

I've been telling you this for over 5 fricken years!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:23pm August 7_

Whatever pig, you didn't need to rub it in :(

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:24pm August 7_

This quiz is stupid.

I am not romantically retarded.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:25pm August 7_

It's strikingly accurate, Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:25pm August 7_

No it's not.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:26pm August 7_

Wait, who even said that I had a crush on you?

You arrogant bastard!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:26pm August 7_

It's pretty obvious.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:27pm August 7_

Really?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:27pm August 7_

Hn.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:27pm August 7_

Fuck my life.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:29pm August 7_

Nah, I'd rather fuck you.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:29pm August 7_

WHAT THE FUCK?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:30pm August 7_

You heard me. Wanna get it on?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:30pm August 7_

Uhh, are you high?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:31pm August 7_

Don't worry, I don't bite.

Unless you want me to – that would be totally alright with me.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:31pm August 7_

...sorry, I think I just fainted.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:33pm August 7_

Shit. Sakura. That was NOT me.

Some stupid person hacked into my account.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:33pm August 7_

Yeah right.

I never knew you were a closet pervert Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:33pm August 7_

I am not.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:34pm August 7_

Who hacked in your account then?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:35pm August 7_

How the hell should I know?

**.**

**Hatake Kakashi **wrote on **Jiraiya****'s Wall:**

Jiraiya-sama! You are so awesome!

**Uzumaki Naruto **wrote on **Jiraiya****'s Wall:**

You sneaky, perverted hermit!

HAHAHA for once you did something cool!

**Jiraiya **is teehee :P

**.**

**Tenten **is omg Sakura, facebook quizzes really are accurate!

Tenten took the **'****Why are you still SINGLE?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Your crush is romantically retarded.'**

You are single because:

**Your crush is romantically retarded!**

There's nothing wrong with you, so get that thought out of your head. The person you like has an incredibly large pole up his ass. He's a retard when it comes to romance, though it's highly possible that he's stupid in practically everything else too. If he doesn't open that fly-infested mouth of his soon and tell you he loves you, leave him. The guy probably has rotten saliva from not talking anyway. Yuck.

2 minutes ago · **Comment****· Like****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino **and** Hyuuga Hinata **like this.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:41 pm August 7_

I know right? Oh and before I forget...

You haven't told us what happened in your date with Neji!

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 7:41pm August 7_

Yes! OMG. Spill girl!

**Tenten** _at 7:41pm August 7_

You guys wouldn't want to know.

Seriously.

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 7:41pm August 7_

Aww, why not, Tenten-chan? ):

**Tenten** _at 7:42pm August 7_

It was an EPIC fail.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:42pm August 7_

No way! What happened?

He came late because his hair took too long to shampoo again?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 7:43pm August 7_

HAHAHA!

Or maybe he put extra conditioner on his hair!

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 7:44pm August 7_

Umm...I heard he was so tense that he slipped and fell on mud.

So he had to go home and change again.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:45pm August 7_

That did not happen.

**Tenten** _at 7:46pm August 7_

Oh really now? Care to explain what happened, Neji?

Enlighten them.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:46pm August 7_

No thanks.

**Tenten** _at 7:47pm August 7_

Do it or I will cut your balls off.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:47 pm August 7_

...

**Haruno Sakura** _at 7:48pm August 7_

If I were you I would explain right now.

You do remember Tenten has over a hundred weapons in her collection right?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:50pm August 7_

...fine. I slipped.

**Tenten** _at 7:50pm August 7_

And?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:51pm August 7_

Naturally, I had to take a bath and put more shampoo.

**Tenten** _at 7:51pm August 7_

And?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:52pm August 7_

I put more conditioner on my hair.

Happy?

**Tenten** _at 7:53pm August 7_

Oh let's not forget you were late for a total of...

I dunno...2 HOURS?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 7:54pm August 7_

Wow. It takes you that long to take a bath?

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 7:54pm August 7_

I remember one time he stayed in the bathroom the whole day.

I think he said something about a bad hair day.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 7:55pm August 7_

Hahahaha! Neji takes a bath like a girl!

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 7:55pm August 7_

At least I don't wear something that has loser printed all over it like you, Uzumaki.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 7:55pm August 7_

Huh? My clothes don't have anything written on them!

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 7:56pm August 7_

For once, I agree with Uchiha. You really are a retard, Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 7:56pm August 7_

No I'm not!

And let's not forget, you're the retard here!

It says so in this quiz!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:57 pm August 7_

The dobe's actually right for once.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 7:57pm August 7_

Shut up. And If I remember correctly, you're a retard too.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:58 pm August 7_

You must have a bad memory then.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 7:59pm August 7_

Prove it.

I dare you, Uchiha.

**.**

**Retard-o-Meter**

Are you normal or a retard? Take this quiz to find out!

**.**

1. What do you think about retarded people?

[] Wha?

[] *picks my nose*

[x] They're stupid creatures. (Like the dobe.)

[] Lyk omg, me a retard? No freakin' way!

**.**

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks this quiz is stupid

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'****Retard-o-Meter****'** quiz and got the result: **'Extremely Retarded.'**

You are:

**Extremely Retarded!**

Let's face it. You are a very retarded person. You have been in denial for years, so why don't you come out of that closet of yours and just accept the fact that your brain isn't exactly the best one out there. Stop trying to act all Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-awesome, because you aren't. Inside is a retard wanting to make himself known to the world. So just go ahead and embrace it, you retard!

3 minutes ago · **Comment****· Like****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi **and** 7 others **like this.

**.**

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 8:06 pm August 7_

How cute. So why don't you let little retarded Sasuke come out to play?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:06pm August 7_

Shut up, Hyuuga.

**Uchiha Itachi **_at 8:07pm August 7_

It's amazing how these quizzes are so accurate.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 8:07pm August 7_

I was thinking exactly the same thing.

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:08pm August 7_

No, they aren't.

**Uchiha Itachi **_at 8:09 pm August 7_

They are.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:10 pm August 7_

Prove it.

**.**

**Hyuuga Neji** thinks this quiz is crap.

Hyuuga Neji took the **'****Retard-o-Meter****'** quiz and got the result: **'Extremely Retarded.'**

You are:

**Extremely Retarded!**

Let's face it. You are a very retarded person. You have been in denial for years, so why don't you come out of that closet of yours and just accept the fact that your brain isn't exactly the best one out there. Stop trying to act all Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-awesome, because you aren't. Inside is a retard wanting to make himself known to the world. So just go ahead and embrace it, you retard!

3 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Tenten **like this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:13pm August 7_

Heh.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 8:13pm August 7_

Shut up, Uchiha.

**Tenten **_at 8:13pm_ August 7

Still in denial, Neji?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 8:14pm_ August 7

Hn.

**Tenten **at _8:14pm_ August 7

Are you retarded?

**Hyuuga Neji** at _8:14pm_ August 7

...

**Tenten **_at 8:15pm_ August 7

Don't make me ask you again.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 8:15pm_ August 7

Fine, I am retarded.

**Tenten **at _8:16pm_ August 7

Finally.

It took you long enough, you retard.

**Hyuuga Neji** at_ 8:16pm_ August 7

Yes. Now, could you please stop pointing your kunai at my pants?

It's getting annoying.

**Yamanaka Ino **at _8:16pm_ August 7

Actually, I think your pants rather like it.

**Haruno Sakura **at_ 8:17pm_ August 7

Yep. Was it just me, or did his pants move?

**Hyuuga Hinata **at_ 8:17pm_ August 7

I thought it twitched.

Or maybe there's just something wrong with my eyes...

**Yamanaka Ino **at_ 8:17pm_ August 7

Nope. Nothing wrong with yours - I saw it too.

Look! It's doing it again!

**Tenten **at_ 8:17pm_ August 7

Neji! Get back here, you coward!

**.**

**Uchiha Itachi **thinks okay, these quizzes really are stupid.

Uchiha Itachi took the **'****Retard-o-Meter****'** quiz and got the result: **'Extremely Retarded.'**

You are:

**Extremely Retarded!**

Let's face it. You are a very retarded person. You have been in denial for years, so why don't you come out of that closet of yours and just accept the fact that your brain isn't exactly the best one out there. Stop trying to act all Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-awesome, because you aren't. Inside is a retard wanting to make himself known to the world. So just go ahead and embrace it, you retard!

1 minute ago · **Comment****· Like****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **likes this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:18pm August 7_

I told you so.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:18pm August 7_

Oh my, men of Konoha today.

**Yamanaka Ino **_at 8:19pm August 7_

I know right?

Why are they so retarded?

**Tenten **_at 8:19pm August 7_

Beats me, I think we should go man-hunting in some other village.

**Hyuuga Hinata **_at 8:20pm August 7_

That would be nice.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:21pm August 7_

Sigh...why can't there be anyone like Edward?

**Yamanaka Ino **_at 8:22pm August 7_

Yeah, it would be nice to have such a sweet and caring guy like him.

Someone who likes watching his girlfriend sleep instead of some ugly, irregular looking clouds.

**Hyuuga Hinata **_at 8:23pm August 7_

Are you implying something, Ino-chan?

**Yamanaka Ino **_at 8:24pm August 7_

Nope. Forget I even said anything.

**Nara Shikamaru **_at 8:25pm August 7_

So troublesome.

**Yamanaka Ino **_at 8:25pm August 7_

Whatever, you lazy ass.

**Nara Shikamaru **_at 8:26pm August 7_

Want to watch the clouds with me again tomorrow?

**Yamanaka Ino **_at 8:27pm August 7_

Sure, I'd love to :D

**Nara Shikamaru **_at 8:27pm August 7_

Kay. I'll pick you up at 4.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:28pm August 7_

Hmm...nice strategy Ino-pig.

**Yamanaka Ino **_at 8:29pm August 7_

Why, thank you ;)

Anyway, back to Edward...

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:20pm August 7_

Oh yeah, that dude is a man candy.

**Tenten **_at 8:30pm August 7_

Hell yeah, I'll wear a fricken frilly pink dress for a guy like that.

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:32pm August 7_

Who is this Edward loser?

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 8:32pm August 7_

I was going to ask that too.

He must be retarded.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:33pm August 7_

None of you're business. And for the record, he is NOT a loser or a retard.

And why are you so interested?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:33pm August 7_

To prove he is one.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:34pm August 7_

Oh so we're back to that again, huh?

Why don't you just accept that fact that you're romantically retarded?

Seriously Sasuke, it's not that hard.

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 8:35pm August 7_

For the last time, I am not retarded.

And I'm not the reason why you're single. That's just stupid.

**Haruno Sakura **_at 8:35pm August 7_

Oh really now?

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks he should stop taking these quizzes

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'****Why are you still SINGLE?****'** quiz and got the result: **'You are romantically retarded.'**

You are single because:

**You are romantically retarded!**

It's your ENTIRE fault so let that information sink into your head. Understand? Your Fault! Just open your barely-used mouth and tell her you like her. And since you're on the roll with using your mouth, why not add a peck on the cheek? Just do something, you clueless boy! You gotta work on your romance instead of sticking that pole higher up your ass. It isn't healthy.

2 minutes ago · **Comment****· Like****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino **and **23 others **like this.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:01pm August 7_

HAHAHAHAHA!

Oh my gama, I think I just peed in my pants.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:02pm August 7_

That's gross.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took pretty long to update this...I hope you guys liked it. Wow, the chapters are getting longer and longer, aren't they? xD but this one's pretty rushed and random so I don't think it was as funny as the previous ones :( Sorry about that...oh and as you all noticed, I'm giving Karin and Suigetsu a rest. Hahaha, they'll probably be back in the next chapter.

Oh and just wondering...what was your favorite part? Please tell me in your review. It gives me an idea on what readers like, so yeah xD I'd really appreciate it :)

Review please :)

**- Gabbeh**


	4. Sasuke: Are You Gay?

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Oh and I don't mean to offend anyone with this. I have nothing against gay people whatsoever. I actually have a number of friends who are and they're awesome. They make me laugh so hard xD It's just purely crack, honestly. Anyway, this chapter's pretty random (4,353 words of randomness xD), but I hope you guys enjoy reading :)

* * *

**FACEBOOK GALORE**

**by: Gabbeh**

**.**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**Quiz # 4: The GAY-o-METER**

Just how gay are you? Take this quiz to find out!

Get ready to face your true self!

**.**

1. What color are you?

[] totally blue :)

[] pinkkk!

[x] black (Hn.)

[] omg...im like, in love with red!

**.**

2. Pick a word.

[x] stupid (–Sakura for forcing me to take another stupid, stupid quiz)

[] clouds

[] hokage

[] hair

**.**

3. Do you have nail polish on your fingers right now? Be honest!

[x] the hell? (a guy? who the fuck would–)

[] nope

[] maybe...maybe not.

[] oh yes, every single day! Mwahaha! (–oh. Itachi. Right...)

**.**

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **is not gay.

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'****GAY-o-METER****'** quiz and got the result: **'100% Gay.'**

You are:

**100% Gay!**

Yes, you got that right! You, my man are gay. Accept it, embrace it, enjoy it. There's no use denying, because it is pretty obvious. No wonder you still don't have a girlfriend – you just don't have the balls for one. Anyway, don't worry, surely you have a relative to spread the love tadpoles (if you know what I mean), so your family's genes will live on. Hopefully.

2 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji **and **43 others **like this.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:23 pm August 21_

Hahaha! So what's up, Sasugay?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:23 pm August 21_

Dobe, I am NOT gay.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 4:24 pm August 21_

No wonder all those fangirls of yours don't interest you.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:24 pm August 21_

That's because they're annoying.

And it's not like your fangirls interest you either.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 4:25 pm August 21_

That's because I have a girlfriend, Uchiha.

I don't see you having one.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:26 pm August 21_

Shut up.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:27 pm August 21_

What the eff?

You mean I wasted 8 years of my beautiful life for a homo?

Just kill me now.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 4:27 pm August 21_

That's why he didn't react when I seduced him!

Oh my god, I seduced a gay boy!

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 4:28 pm August 21_

You seduced him?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 4:29 pm August 21_

Why, getting jealous Shika-kun? ;)

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 4:30 pm August 21_

No. I'm just worried for the guy.

He might be scarred for life.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 4:30 pm August 21_

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:31 pm August 21_

Oh wow...I just realized it now.

No wonder you have purple lipstick when you're in the 2nd level of the curse seal.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 4:32 pm August 21_

OMG YEAH! And sorry to say, your makeup skills suck.

**Tenten** _at 4:32 pm August 21_

True, yours suck more than mine.

Seriously, I love weapons and all, but I would never paint a shape of a shuriken on my face.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 4:33 pm August 21_

Hn. It seems Orochimaru taught you more than techniques, foolish little brother.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:33 pm August 21_

Actually, I think Orochimaru did teach him a lot of techniques.

Lots and lots of them ;D

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:34 pm August 21_

You guys are sick.

**.**

**Facebook Groups**

**.**

**SasuGAY Fan Club**

**.**

**Basic Info**

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Type:** Entertainment & Arts - Celebrities

**Description:** For many years we have believed that Sasu-chan cannot be straight! How can he be when the only guy he ever kissed was Naru-chan (oh what a lucky guy!) We will wait for the day when our dear sex god finally realizes his true self! We will not lose hope! We will fight for our love! Homos unite!

**.**

**Recent News**

Sasu-chan is GAY! It really is true sisters! A very reliable source has told us so! OMG, Sasu-chan we love you forever and ever! Even the boundaries of sex will not divide us!

**.**

**Members**

Displaying 7 of **1,452 members**

**Yuhi ****· Renyu · ****Sato**** · KishiKishi · Mabahu · Kitome · Aki**

**.**

**The Wall**

Displaying 7 of **4,361 Wall Posts**

**.**

**Shinji Gato** _wrote at 4:51 pm August 21_

Oh my gosh! Sasu-chan I love you!

**Morashi Sato** _wrote at 4:51 pm August 21_

My dear Sasu-chan! I always knew we were meant for each other!

**Aki Tadao** _wrote at 4:51 pm August 21_

Sweetie, you can come to my bed anytime ;)

**Masashi Kishimoto** _wrote at 4:53 pm August 21_

Shut up, he's mine!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _wrote at 4:55 pm August 21_

Boundaries of sex? WTF?

And who the hell is this 'very reliable source'?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _wrote at 4:56 pm August 21_

He he he.

Hello teme. This is just for fun, I swear!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _wrote at 4:56 pm August 21_

I'll kill you.

**.**

**Uchiha Itachi **is ...

Uchiha Itachi took the **'****GAY-o-METER****'** quiz and got the result: **'100% Gay.'**

You are:

**100% Gay!**

Yes, you got that right! You, my man are gay. Accept it, embrace it, enjoy it. There's no use denying, because it is pretty obvious. No wonder you still don't have a girlfriend – you just don't have the balls for one. Anyway, don't worry, surely you have a relative to spread the love tadpoles (if you know what I mean), so your family's genes will live on. Hopefully.

3 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji **and **12 others **like this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:13 pm August 21_

Heh, not that surprising.

So what's up with Akatsuki and purple nail polish?

Is it a homo club or something?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:13 pm August 21_

The Uchiha clan is doomed.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:15 pm August 21_

Shut up, Hyuuga.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:16 pm August 21_

Really, mommy and daddy Uchiha would have been so disappointed.

Their prized sons...gone with the gays.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:16 pm August 21_

Let's see you take it then.

**.**

**Hyuuga Neji **thinks this is crap

Hyuuga Neji took the **'****GAY-o-METER****'** quiz and got the result: **'100% Gay.'**

You are:

**100% Gay!**

Yes, you got that right! You, my man are gay. Accept it, embrace it, enjoy it. There's no use denying, because it is pretty obvious. No wonder you still don't have a girlfriend – you just don't have the balls for one. Anyway, don't worry, surely you have a relative to spread the love tadpoles (if you know what I mean), so your family's genes will live on. Hopefully.

3 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten **and **17 others **like this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 7:20 pm August 21_

I knew it.

**Tenten** _at 7:21 pm August 21_

Figures, you spend way too much time on your hair.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:22 pm August 21_

Tenten, I am NOT gay.

**Tenten** _at 7:22 pm August 21_

Prove it.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:23 pm August 21_

You're my girlfriend.

Unless you're saying that you're a boy...

**Tenten** _at 7:23 pm August 21_

Oh. Right.

...but still! You know it is possible that you scfndkjl—

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 7:24 pm August 21_

Will you stop typing and just enjoy the kiss?

**Tenten** _at 7:24 pm August 21_

K :)

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **is confused. Is this even a compliment? :(

Uzumaki Naruto took the **'****GAY-o-METER****'** quiz and got the result: **'0% Gay.'**

You are:

**0% Gay!**

You my man, are 100% straight! But it's funny how people like you are so dense. Open your eyes man, _the _girl's just in front of you. Stop opening your big mouth and pay close attention. Seriously. You have to work on your manly skills to actually have an appeal on the ladies. And remember, acting retarded is not appealing. Get that into your small, pea-sized brain.

3 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura **and **9 others **like this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:05 pm August 22_

I don't believe the part about you not being gay.

Everything else is pretty accurate, dobe.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:05 pm August 22_

Exactly.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 9:06 pm August 22_

Hn.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:07 pm August 22_

You guys are so mean!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:07 pm August 22_

Finally, one straight guy in Konoha!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:08 pm August 22_

Believe it! :D

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:09 pm August 22_

So...got any ideas to who that girl might be?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:10 pm August 22_

What girl?

I don't know what you're talking about!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:10 pm August 22_

...okay maybe the part about your brain was true.

The girl in the quizzz!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:11 pm August 22_

Not you too, Sakura-chan! :(

Oh umm...I dunno! Tell meee!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:11 pm August 22_

Think Naruto! Exercise your brain!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:15 pm August 22_

Hinata-chan? But she always used to faint or go pale when I'm near her!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:16 pm August 22_

Well, does she still do that now?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:17 pm August 22_

...No.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:17 pm August 22_

Do you like her?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:20 pm August 22_

No!

...yes.

I'm not telling!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:21 pm August 22_

HAHA! So you do like her!

Come on Naruto! Open your big mouth and tell her!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:21 pm August 22_

NO! She might faint again!

And Neji will skin me alive!

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:22 pm August 22_

You got that right, Uzumaki.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:22 pm August 22_

Shut up, Neji. Naruto, tell her NOW.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:23 pm August 22_

...she won't like me! I swear!

Whenever I'm near her it's like I'm a walking fever disease spreading sickness into this world!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:23 pm August 22_

...How deep. But also very, very dense of you.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:23 pm August 22_

I'm not dense! Really, she doesn't like me!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:24 pm August 22_

How would you know that?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:24 pm August 22_

Because I'm psychic, awesome and not dense!

Believe it!

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 9:25 pm August 22_

Umm...I like you, Naruto-kun.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:26 pm August 22_

OMG Hinata-chan! I like you too!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:27 pm August 22_

Finally. God, you guys took forever.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:27 pm August 22_

Want to go out with me to Ichiraku tomorrow?

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 9:28 pm August 22_

Sure, Naruto-kun :)

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:28 pm August 22_

Is this supposed to be a date?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:29 pm August 22_

YEP! Arent you proud of me, Sakura-chan?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:30 pm August 22_

Naruto, you idiot!

Ichiraku is not a place for a date!

Really, I bet you just want Ramen.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:30 pm August 22_

So what? Ramen and Hinata-chan!

Perfect date everrr!

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 9:31 pm August 22_

That was really sweet :)

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:32 pm August 22_

...okay. I'll just umm, leave you two lovebirds now.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** is HAHAHA!

**Haruno Sakura has found her fruity friends using GayBot**

GayBot predicted these are the fruitiest friends of Sakura:

#1 Uchiha Sasuke – Naughty!  
#2 Hyuuga Neji - Total Diva!  
#3 Uchiha Itachi - Flaming Hot!  
#4 Nara Shikamaru - Deep in the closet!  
#5 Sai – Fashion Model!

4 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Find Your Fruity Friends**

**.**

**Sai** _at 10:43 pm August 22_

Ugly, is this supposed to be a good or a bad thing?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 10:43 pm August 22_

For the millionth time, I am not ugly!

**Sai** _at 10:44 pm August 22_

Just stating the obvious, ugly.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 10:45 pm August 22_

Naughty? What the hell?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 10:46 pm August 22_

I am not a diva.

This bot thing is crap.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 10:46 pm August 22_

Why thank you, Sakura.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 10:47 pm August 22_

Oh my eff! My Shika-kun is gay?

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 10:48 pm August 22_

So troublesome.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 10:49 pm August 22_

How can you be calm at a time like this?

Or have you just been playing with me?

OH I'LL KILL YOU!

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 10:49 pm August 22_

Calm down, woman!

I'm not gay!

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 10:50 pm August 22_

How can I calm down when my boyfriend is gay?

OMG, that's why you wear those stupid earrings!

Why didn't I notice it before?

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 10:51 pm August 22_

Wearing earrings doesn't make me gay.

Think, who do I spend most of my time with?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 10:52 pm August 22_

...Me?

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 10:53 pm August 22_

Did I ever watch the clouds with anyone else?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 10:54 pm August 22_

...No.

**Nara Shikamaru** _at 10:54 pm August 22_

Happy?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 10:55 pm August 22_

Yep :D

**Haruno Sakura** _at 10:56 pm August 22_

Oh wow. How very romantic.

I can feel the love tonight.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** barely even talks to them...

**Sakura has found the people who have a crush on her using CrushBot**

CrushBot predicted these are the people who like Sakura:

#1 Himura Takeshi - Crushbot's Best Prediction!  
#2 Abe Murasaki - Highly likely to have a crush on you  
#3 Sano Kenji - Highly likely to have a crush on you  
#4 Jiro Yahuki - Good chance to have a crush on you  
#5 Hitaro Misuki - Medium chance to have a crush on you

5 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Find people who have a crush on you**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 5:23 pm August 23_

Who the fuck are these people?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 5:23 pm August 23_

Uhh...friends?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 5:24 pm August 23_

HAHA! Sakura-chan, isn't Takeshi the one who almost groped you when we were 15?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 5:25 pm August 23_

Ah. So you're friends with a groper.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 5:26 pm August 23_

Naruto, if you say anything else, I will hunt you down.

Sasuke, that happened 4 years ago. When you were spending your time with the pedophile. Remember that?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 5:27 pm August 23_

Hn. Well, do you like any of them?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 5:28 pm August 23_

And what if I do?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 5:29 pm August 23_

I never thought you liked losers now.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 5:29 pm August 23_

Excuse me, they are not losers, you bastard!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 5:30 pm August 23_

Hn. We'll see.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** thinks Uchiha Sasuke is an immature, annoying and stupid gay boy! UGHH!

**Uchiha Sasuke **told you they were losers

**Haruno Sakura** got depleted on chakra healing all five of them!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is what the hell? You actually cared to heal them?

**Haruno Sakura** is YES. Because they didn't do anything wrong. Why the hell did you Katon them anyway?

**Uchiha Sasuke **thought they were annoying

**Haruno Sakura** wonders if you even know them!

**Uchiha Sasuke** doesn't

**Haruno Sakura** is asdsfdkfdk.

**Uzumaki Naruto** thinks the teme and Sakura-chan should just get together already! It's taking forever!

**Haruno Sakura** is wow. This coming from the guy who only got a girlfriend a few days ago?

**Uzumaki Naruto** thinks Sakura-chan is mean :( but yes, everyone thinks you guys are meant to be! Believe it!

**Haruno Sakura** is who cares? He's a homo!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is NOT gay.

**Haruno Sakura** is rolling her eyes.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is on his way to Sakura's house

**Haruno Sakura** doesn't care

**Uchiha Sasuke **...

**Haruno Sakura** is WAIT, why the hell are you going to my house?

**Haruno Sakura** is thinking stay away you freak!

**Haruno Sakura** ...are you even reading this?

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura should open the door

**Haruno Sakura** doesn't want to!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is counting to ten

**Haruno Sakura** is la la la...

**Uchiha Sasuke **is barging in the door. Sorry, I think I broke it in half.

**Haruno Sakura** is WHAT THE FUCK? That wasn't even 10 seconds you homo!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is not a homo. And by the way, I'm on my way up the stairs

**Haruno Sakura** forbids you to go to her room!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is going into the room

**Haruno Sakura** is SERIOUS! Do not go in!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is going in

**Uchiha Sasuke **is fuck

**Uchiha Sasuke **is having a nosebleed

**Haruno Sakura** told you so

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** and** Uchiha Sasuke **are **In a Relationship**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 11:12 pm August 24_

In your faces, idiots.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Important Note**

Okay, first off, I have to say you guys are awesome. Seriously, 88 reviews since I posted the last chapter? That's just...unbelievable. You guys continuously make my day :) Anyways, since I think a thank you just isn't enough for you incredible people, I'm giving you guys an extra scene! Heh, just thought about it the other day – wherein **Karin takes the Retard-o-Meter Quiz.** So yeah, I'm sending it over to all the reviewers for this fourth chapter, so if you're going to leave an anonymous review, give me a way to contact you. I might be busy during the week, but I'll be sure to send it over as soon as I can ;)

Oh and please continue to tell me what your favorite part of the chapter is. It really helps me with writing because I have an idea what you guys find funny xD And if you guys have time, please read and review my new SasuSaku story, **Adonis Wears Prada**? I would really appreciate it :) Thankyousomuch!

**- Gabbeh**


	5. Sakura: Are You Innocent?

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Okay, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I decided to continue this as it is. I won't change anything and we'll just see how it goes :) Thanks for all your suggestions, they helped a lot, really :)

So, updates have been slow lately and it's mainly just school and...well, life. I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you guys understand. Anyway, I won't have time to even write a whole chapter down until near Christmas, so I decided to just add tidbits to this chapter to keep you guys happy (I hope).

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, it's been ages since I've updated this. Sorry, the past weeks have been so hectic. Ondoy was only one of my problems. Filipinos out there would surely know about what damage that caused. Don't even get me started about it :|

Anyway, kudos to the people who spotted the Masashi Kishimoto part in the last chapter. I forgot to mention a disclaimer saying I, uh…don't own him. Haha xD

* * *

**FACEBOOK GALORE**

**by: Gabbeh**

**.**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**Quiz # 5: How Innocent Are You?**

Just how innocent are you? Is your mind pure or perverted?

Take this quiz to find out!

**.**

1. How old are you?

[] younger than 10

[x] 11-20 (nineteen, hell yeah!)

[] 21-40

[] 40+

**.**

2. When did you ever hear someone say the beautiful 3 letter word?

[] Huh?

[x] Let's just say I saw it before I heard it (the most traumatic experience of my life)

[] I was younger than 10. No kidding.

[] What the hell are you talking about?

**.**

3. What's the first thing you think of when you see '69'? No cheating!

[] it's a position. obviously.

[] a number, what else?

[x] umm...heehee (well, it did say no cheating, right?)

[] hell yes.

**.**

4. What are you thinking of right now?

[] who I'm going to kill next

[] hmm...I'd rather not say ;D

[] ice cream!

[x] what the result of this pathetic quiz is (Ino, you so owe me for this)

**.**

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura **is OH HELL NO.

Haruno Sakura took the **'****Are You Innocent?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Perverted.'**

You are:

**Perverted!**

You act as if you're some sweet, innocent angel around your friends but in reality, there's a wild woman inside you just waiting to pounce. Rawr. You're mind is full of not-so-pure thoughts about a certain someone who you can't get out of your head. Your frustration of not being satisfied (ehem ehem) may be the cause of your mood swings, and lead you to have one of the worst tempers known to man.

9 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata **and **51 others **like this.

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 9:13 am October 23_

I KNEW IT.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:13 am October 23_

Shut up, pig.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 9:14 am October 23_

Hoho, no wonder you have a bad temper eh, forehead? ;)

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:15 am October 23_

Who are you? Santa?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 9:15 am October 23_

Uh huh. I'm watching you.

And you've been bad.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:16 am October 23_

How would you know?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 9:17 am October 23_

I have my sources.

Or I could have so conveniently been walking along the training grounds the other day and saw something.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:17 am October 23_

I don't know what you're talking about.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 9:17 am October 23_

Right. If you say so...

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:18 am October 23_

You forced me to go on facebook in the middle of my training for this?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:19 am October 23_

YES. Can you believe it? This quiz was rigged for sure!

The result is so not true.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:20 am October 23_

It actually isn't that surprising.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:20 am October 23_

Elaborate.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:21 am October 23_

Well, your mind isn't exactly spotless, right?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:21 am October 23_

So what are you trying to say?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:23 am October 23_

That you have the purest, most innocent mind there is.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:23 am October 23_

Why thank you.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:25 am October 23_

NOOO! Sakura-chan has a pure and innocent mind, you stupid quiz!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:25 am October 23_

Thank you, Naruto.

I'm glad you think so, unlike other people here.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:25 am October 23_

What? I did say the same thing right?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:26 am October 23_

Well, Naruto said it wholeheartedly. Unlike you.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:27 am October 23_

And you never thought he just said that so you wouldn't punch him again?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:27 am October 23_

Hm. I never thought about it that way.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:28 am October 23_

If I remember correctly (and I bet I do), you sent him flying 100 meters above the ground the other week.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:29 am October 23_

Don't listen to him, Sakura-chan! The bastard's lying!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:29 am October 23_

Oh really now.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:30 am October 23_

Believe it!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:31 am October 23_

Kay. I'll go interrogate you about it in training tomorrow then. See you! :)

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**wrote on **Hyuuga Hinata's Wall:**

Holy Fuck. I just saw the smile of death. Kill me now!

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:39 am October 23_

Naruto, you do know that Hinata's my friend right?

So I can see exactly what you wrote on her wall.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:40 am October 23_

Uzumaki. How dare you post foul language on Hinata's wall. You're a dead man.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:41 am October 23_

My life is officially over.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:42 am October 23_

My life is officially better.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:42 am October 23_

Fuck you, teme.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 9:43 am October 23_

No thanks.

**.**

**Facebook Groups**

**.**

**Sakura-chan Is So Hot! Fan Club**

Global

**.**

**Basic Info**

**Name: **Haruno Sakura

**Type:** Entertainment & Arts - Celebrities

**Description:** Because Sakura-chan is one hot momma. None of you dudes can deny that.

**Sakura-chan's Sacred Schedule in the Hospital ;) **

Monday-Wednesday: 3am-8am

Thursday-Friday: 10am-3am

Saturday-Sunday: 9am-6am

Pick a day and time to pretend to be sick, man. You know you like her hands all over you.

**.**

**Recent News**

Sakura-chan is indeed a pervert. Oh god, dream come true. Who's game to go to the hospital tomorrow? I know I am :P

**.**

**Members**

Displaying 6 of **1,952 members**

**Lee ****· Kano · ****Deso**** · Takamura · Wata · Nasu**

**.**

**The Wall**

Displaying 10 of **7,423 Wall Posts**

**.**

**Wata Wata** _wrote at 9:51 am October 23_

Dudes, since this Sakura chick is a perv, think she'll do me?

**Senji Kano** _wrote at 9:51 am October 23_

No me! Your face looks like a sore ass.

**Wata Wata** _wrote at 9:52 am October 23_

What the fuck? Shut up you loser!

**Haruno Sakura** _wrote at 9:52 am October 23_

WHAT THE HELL? I'm not a perv. I'm not doing ANYONE so fuck off you gross people!

And how did you idiots get my fucking schedule?

**Rock Lee** _wrote at 9:53 am October 23_

Oh my Sakura-chan! The power of youth is truly within you! YOSH!

-nosebleed-

**Haruno Sakura** _wrote at 9:53 am October 23_

Oh god Lee, please tell me you're not part of this group.

**Rock Lee** _wrote at 9:54 am October 23_

I am! Is this bad? But the name is soooo true!

**Haruno Sakura** _wrote at 9:54 am October 23_

...just get out of it, Lee.

**Wata Wata** _wrote at 9:55 am October 23_

Babe, so you're here. Want to meet up in Ichiraku tom for lunch? ;)

**Haruno Sakura** _wrote at 9:56 am October 23_

Sure. See you.

**.**

**Tsunade**wrote on **Uchiha Sasuke's Wall:**

Uchiha Sasuke, care to explain the unfortunate incident that occurred at around twelve to one o'clock am yesterday?

**Uchiha Sasuke **doesn't know what you're talking about.

**Tsunade **thinks oh really now? I hear all the members of a certain facebook group named 'Sakura-chan Is So Hot! Fan Club' were coincidentally rushed to a hospital yesterday. A certain Mr. Watanabe Baka is in critical condition and is in the intensive care unit.

**Uchiha Sasuke **never heard of it

**Tsunade **wants you to explain why there is a picture of you punching him on the nose then

**Uchiha Sasuke **wonders if the Hokage ever heard of Photoshop

**Tsunade **is getting pissed

**Uchiha Sasuke **doesn't care

**Tsunade **...admit that you beat them all up, damnit!

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks so what if I did?

**Tsunade **orders you to personally apologize to each of them

**Uchiha Sasuke **is hn. You actually believe I would do that?

**Tsunade **thinks yes

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks no

**Tsunade **doesn't care what you think. Just do it or I swear I'll assign you to 100 hours of community service, meaning all C-rank missions for you

**Uchiha Sasuke **...power tripper

**.**

**Tsunade** wrote on **Uchiha Sasuke's Wall:**

Make that 200 hours of community service, Uchiha.

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** is god Sasuke, I can't believe you actually did that

**Uchiha Sasuke** did what?

**Haruno Sakura** knows you went to Ichiraku that time to meet up with whats-his-face.

**Uchiha Sasuke** was just being nice. Since you didn't plan on meeting that Wata Wata loser like you said you would, I took the liberty of entertaining him.

**Haruno Sakura** thinks you have a fucked up version of entertainment

**Uchiha Sasuke** takes that as a complement

**Haruno Sakura** doesn't know what to say. And what about what you did to the other members of that stupid group?

**Uchiha Sasuke** just thought that since they were going to the hospital, they should have a pretty good reason to.

**Haruno Sakura** didn't even see them at the hospital today

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks he remembers telling them to go to the civilian hospital instead

**Haruno Sakura** is wondering...you told? Or forced them?

**Uchiha Sasuke** doesn't see the difference

**Haruno Sakura** –slaps forehead-

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks it's wide enough. There's no need to flatten it more

**Haruno Sakura** thinks Uchiha Sasuke should shut up

**Haruno Sakura** ...

**Haruno Sakura** ...don't just leave me alone in facebook, you bastard!

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino** wrote on **Haruno Sakura's Wall:**

Ooohh. Why the bad temper forehead?

Someone's frustrated :P

**.**

**Haruno Sakura** –signs out-

**Hyuuga Hinata **knows this isn't true :(

Hyuuga Hinata took the **'****Are You Innocent?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Perverted.'**

You are:

**Perverted!**

You act as if you're some sweet, innocent angel around your friends but in reality, there's a wild woman inside you just waiting to pounce. Rawr. You're mind is full of not-so-pure thoughts about a certain someone who you can't get out of your head. Your frustration of not being satisfied (ehem ehem) may be the cause of your mood swings, and lead you to have one of the worst tempers known to man.

4 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tenten **and **13 others **like this.

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 4:03 pm October 24_

I KNEW IT.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:03 pm October 24_

OH MY. Our Hinata has a dark side!

**Tenten** _at 4:03 pm October 24_

Oohh, what's this Hinata?

Who's the special someone? ;)

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:06 pm October 24_

…

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:07 pm October 24_

Naruto! What the hell?

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 4:07 pm October 24_

What's Naruto-kun doing, Sakura-chan? :(

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:10 pm October 24_

The idiot fainted. In the middle of the field.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:10 pm October 24_

Hn.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:11 pm October 24_

Sasuke, stop poking him with your foot!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:20 pm October 24_

…Ughh, what happened?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:21 pm October 24_

You saw the result of Hinata's quiz.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:22 pm October 24_

…Oh god.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:23 pm October 24_

Fucking idiot. You got blood all over my shirt.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:24 pm October 24_

Whatever teme. That happens in training, get used to it.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:24 pm October 24_

We didn't even start training yet, dobe.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:25 pm October 24_

You two shut the hell up.

Naruto, your nose is still bleeding. What the hell is your perverted mind thinking about?

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 4:25 pm October 24_

Naruto-kun, I swear I'm not a pervert D:

**Uzumaki Naruto**_ 4:26 pm October 24_

You're…not?

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 4:27 pm October 24_

Yes :D

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:27 pm October 24_

Damn, and here I thought…

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:28 pm October 24_

Oh my god. Naruto, you're gross.

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 4:29 pm October 24_

Uhmm, if you put it that way…

Yes Naruto-kun, this quiz is true :)

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:30 pm October 24_

…I'm surrounded by perverts.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:30 pm October 24_

Say that again, you asshole.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:31 pm October 24_

Hn. I'm surrounded by perverts.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:32 pm October 24_

And I'm presuming you think you aren't one.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:32 pm October 24_

Of course I'm not.

I have a sense of dignity. Unlike other people I know.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:33 pm October 24_

Uh huh. So you wouldn't mind me burning all those books hidden under your bed?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:33 pm October 24_

What books?

I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:34 pm October 24_

Okay, fine. Be like that. Don't blame me if they suddenly disappear.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:34 pm October 24_

Those. Are. Limited. Edition.

**Hatake Kakashi** _at 4:34 pm October 24_

Did I hear Limited Edition?

OMG, are you talking about Icha Icha?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:35 pm October 24_

Yes, they are.

Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'll give all of them to you tomorrow okay?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 4:36 pm October 24_

You wouldn't dare.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:37 pm October 24_

TEME YOU STEALER!

So that was where they went!

How dare you steal my books!

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:38 pm October 24_

No way. Naruto, please tell me you never read Icha Icha Paradise before.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:39 pm October 24_

Teehee...umm, would you kill me if I lied then?

**Jiraiya** _at 4:39 pm October 24_

NARUTO! How dare you steal my precious books!

So that's why you wanted to get me drunk that night, huh?

Say goodbye to that peeping technique I was going to teach you.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:40 pm October 24_

Peeping technique?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 4:41 pm October 24_

Shut up, you hermit!

Don't listen to him, Sakura-chan! He's lying!

**Jiraiya** _at 4:42 pm October 24_

Peeping technique – it is considered the most important technique in peeping history. Useful in peeping, pleasuring (for yourself and others) and gathering information needed for important documents such as Icha Icha Paradise.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 4:43 pm October 24_

That's the worst technique I've ever heard.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **is fuck no.

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'****Are You Innocent?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Extremely Perverted.'**

You are:

**Extremely Perverted!**

Ohh, what do we have here? Ah yes, the closet pervert. You act all cool and blank, but in fact – you're just too preoccupied with what's going on with your mind to actually say anything. Or you just keep silent because you might blurt something out stupid, like that she has one nice ass. If a girl's face popped into your mind while you were reading this...you really are perverted. Tsk tsk tsk.

6 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi **and **51 others **like this.

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:19 pm October 24_

HAHA, teme's a closet pervert!

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 8:19 pm October 24_

No surprise there.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 8:19 pm October 24_

So who's the unlucky girl?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:20 pm October 24_

No way! Don't tell me it's Sakura-chan!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:20 pm October 24_

This quiz is crap.

I'm not perverted, you idiots.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 8:21 pm October 24_

Riiiight.

How come I don't believe you?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:21 pm October 24_

How the hell should I know?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 8:22 pm October 24_

Maybe because you were too preoccupied the other day to actually notice me passing by while you were defiling a certain someone.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:23 pm October 24_

When was that?

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 8:23 pm October 24_

Oh, around 8pm last Wednesday.

When the girl was done with her shift in the hospital, perhaps?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:24 pm October 24_

Umm. How rude of them.

That was bad of you, Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:25 pm October 24_

IF it is true (and it isn't), it wouldn't be my fault.

The girl would obviously be the one forcing it.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:25 pm October 24_

I so did not force you into anything.

You initiated it, you egoistical bastard!

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 8:26 pm October 24_

AHA! I KNEW IT! OMG.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:26 pm October 24_

I was speaking in hypothetical terms, pig.

**Yamanaka Ino** _at 8:27 pm October 24_

Uh huh. Whatever. I don't believe you.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:28 pm October 24_

I never did such a thing.

An Uchiha has dignity, unlike other people.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 8:28 pm October 24_

Well...

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:29 pm October 24_

Except for you, obviously.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 8:29 pm October 24_

Ouch. I'm hurt, Sasuke.

Is that how you treat your older brother?

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:29 pm October 24_

Older brother, my ass.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:30 pm October 24_

Will you guys just stop fighting already?

You're supposed to love each other, damnit.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:30 pm October 24_

Who the hell are you Naruto?

Barney?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:31 pm October 24_

Oh my god! He is like my most favorite super hero of all time!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:31 pm October 24_

You idolize a purple dinosaur.

How pathetic.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 8:32 pm October 24_

Well, at least he didn't piss in his pants the first time he saw Barney.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 8:32 pm October 24_

HAHA! Sasuke was scared of him?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 8:32 pm October 24_

How cute.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 8:33 pm October 24_

Haha teme got scared because of the pureness of Barney's mind.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 8:34 pm October 24_

I was NOT scared.

And for the last time, my mind is not perverted.

**Uchiha Itachi** _at 8:35 pm October 24_

Whatever you say, foolish little brother.

**.**

**Hyuuga Neji **is hell no.

Hyuuga Neji took the **'****Are You Innocent?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Extremely Perverted.'**

You are:

**Extremely Perverted!**

Ohh, what do we have here? Ah yes, the closet pervert. You act all cool and blank, but in fact – you're just too preoccupied with what's going on with your mind to actually say anything. Or you just keep silent because you might blurt something out stupid, like that she has one nice ass. If a girl's face popped into your mind while you were reading this...you really are perverted. Tsk tsk tsk.

4 minutes ago · **Comment**** · Like · Take this Quiz**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke **and **23 others **like this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 9:19 pm October 24_

No surprise there.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:19 pm October 24_

Shut up, Uchiha.

You're one to talk.

**Tenten **_at 9:20 pm October 24_

Ohmygod.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:21 pm October 24_

You know this isn't true, right?

**Tenten **_at 9:22 pm October 24_

Really now.

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:22 pm October 24_

Hn.

**Tenten **_at 9:23 pm October 24_

So...you're saying I have a fat ass?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:23 pm October 24_

I never said anything like that.

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 9:24 pm October 24_

HAHAHA!

Ooohh, lovers quarrel.

And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you use your Byakugan for...your personal needs :P

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:24 pm October 24_

Uzumaki, you're dead.

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 9:25 pm October 24_

Good thing I know better?

Hehe...I shall leave you two alone now.

**Jiraiya** _at 9:26 pm October 24_

Hyuuga Neji! I, the most admired writer in history, am offering you the best job ever! It's very...satisfying. Meet me at Ichiraku during lunch tomorrow ;)

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 9:27 pm October 24_

No thanks.

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 9:27 pm October 24_

What job? You're giving him a mission? I want one, you hermit!

**Jiraiya** _at 9:28 pm October 24_

Sorry Naruto, but Neji has...some great talents I think he should share with the world.

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 9:29 pm October 24_

The Hyuuga? Pfft no he doesn't. The only thing good about the bastard is that he can see through things.

**Jiraiya** _at 9:29 pm October 24_

Exactly ;)

I heard his drawing skills aren't too shabby either.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 9:30 pm October 24_

Sorry I'm not interested.

And I strictly only draw for missions.

**Hyuuga Hinata** _at 9:30 pm October 24_

Really? I saw you drawing something when we were younger. It sort of reminded me of...

Nevermind.

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 9:31 pm October 24_

Hinata-chan! What did Neji draw?

Tell meeeee!

**Uzumaki Naruto **_at 9:32 pm October 24_

...Hinata?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:33 pm October 24_

Yoo hooo?

**Haruno Sakura **_at 9:34 pm October 24_

Naruto you idiot!

How dare you make Hinata faint!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:34 pm October 24_

It wasn't my fault!

Neji did it!

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 9:35 pm October 24_

I did no such thing.

And you'll pay for making her faint, Uzumaki.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:35 pm October 24_

You're the one who drew...whatever it is that you drew!

**Tenten **_at 9:36 pm October 24_

Ehem, I think...

Actually, I don't know what to think.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 9:36 pm October 24_

What the hell happened to you?

**Tenten** _at 9:37 pm October 24_

Heehee. Umm, I'm kind of in your room.

I was going to get something...you know.

Then I saw this box. Yeah.

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 9:37 pm October 24_

...

**Tenten** _at 9:38 pm October 24_

It caught my eye!

It was decorated and colored with crayons!

I mean, why would it be in your room, right?

**Hyuuga Neji **_at 9:38 pm October 24_

So?

**Tenten** _at 9:39 pm October 24_

So...I kind of peeked and saw your little works of art.

Sorry? D:

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 9:40 pm October 24_

Hn. Perverted since childhood.

Why am I not surprised?

**Hyuuga Neji** _at 9:40 pm October 24_

Because you're delusional.

And perverted.

**Jiraiya** _at 9:41 pm October 24_

Sigh, youngsters today.

**Tsunade** _at 9:42 pm October 24_

Ah, the dom speaks.

And get back to work.

**Jiraiya** _at 9:42 pm October 24_

I am NOT a dom.

And if you say so...off to the springs I go ;)

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:43 pm October 24_

What's a dom?

**Tsunade** _at 9:44 pm October 24_

Jiraiya, when I said work, I meant the clean one. Seriously.

DOM is dirty old man.

Naruto, you're so slow.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:45 pm October 24_

OHHHH.

So...there's a dow too right, baa-chan?

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:46 pm October 24_

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, that made me laugh like hell.

**Tsunade** _at 9:47 pm October 24_

Get ready for training tomorrow, Sakura.

I'll make sure it feels like hell, believe me.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 9:48 pm October 24_

Aww shit.

**.**

**Jiraiya **is teehee.

Jiraiya took the **'****Are You Innocent?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Extremely Innocent.'**

You are:

**Extremely Innocent!**

Ah, you're one of those rare, innocent and sweet people out there. Good job! You're a really nice person inside and out. You have a very clean and pure mind and you respect other people's privacy. You are a dignified man! Keep it up! :)

2 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz **

**.**

**No one **likes this.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 10:21 pm October 24_

Bull.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 10:22 pm October 24_

Shit.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 10:23 pm October 24_

I couldn't have said it any better.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this chapter seems rushed and random. Seriously, I had more than half of this written down just today. This file's been rotting away in my computer 20% done in the past few weeks xD I just wanted to get something out before sembreak because I won't be able to use the computer often by then. So...I might just edit this a few weeks after. Sorry guys...I hoped you smiled at least once though, if at all :)

Oh and it seems like you guys liked the Karin scene from the last chapter, sooo...this time I'm going to write her taking the **'Are you Innocent' Quiz.** Same process as last time, although since fanfiction blocks it when people put in their e-mails, just contact me somewhere else and I can give the link to you :) Just check my profile for contact details if ever. To those people who haven't received the last one, please just tell me. Mostly it's because of the blocked e-mail thing, or your PM is disabled, so I had no way of contacting you. Sorry D:

Anyway, I said it endless times, but I'm going to say it again. Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys really inspire me to keep on writing :)

**- Gabbeh**


	6. Sasuke: What'll You Be When You're Older

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or Facebook.

* * *

**FACEBOOK GALORE**

**by: Gabbeh**

**.**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**Quiz # 6: What Will You Be When You're Older?**

Want to know what you'll be doing 10, 20 years from now? Take this quiz to find out!

**.**

1. How old are you?

[] Less than 17

[x] 18-30

[] 31-60

[] 61 or older

.

2. What is your favorite color?

[] Red

[] Blue

[] Green

[x] What the hell does my favorite color have to do with anything? (My point exactly.)

.

3. Are you a people person?

[] Omg yes, I absolutely loooove talking to people

[x] *silence*

[] Maybe. I'm a bit shy.

[] I stay at home all day

.

4. Rate how smart you are. The higher, the smarter! Remember to be honest now. No cheating!

[x] 4 (Obviously.)

[] 3

[] 2

[] 1

.

5. Do you think your future career will include 'dirty' work?

[] Uhhh…

[x] Yes. (If killing is considered dirty.)

[] No freaking way!

[] If I can't get any other job, then sure ;)

.

**Get Quiz Result!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks this quiz is stupid

Uchiha Sasuke took the **'****What Will You Be When You're Older?****'** quiz and got the result: **'Professional Stalker.'**

You are a:

**Professional Stalker!**

It's alright to look, but staring at _her _like there's no tomorrow's just a little too much, don't you think? It's a surprise she hasn't melted by now. And walking behind her unnoticed as she walks home at night is NOT considered 'making sure she's safe.' No, that's considered stalking and at the rate this is going, you'll be a professional in no time. Congratulations?

5 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto,** **Hyuuga Neji **and **13 others** like this.

.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 6:21pm April 9_

...I thought I heard something following me that night.

Guess it was you then.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:21pm April 9_

No, that was a pervert.

I happened to be walking in the same direction and beat him up for you.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 6:22pm April 9_

Am I supposed to be thankful?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 6:22pm April 9_

That would be nice, yes.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 6:23pm April 9_

Alright, thanks for stalking me Sasuke-kun.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:24pm April 9_

I was NOT stalking you.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 6:26pm April 9_

HAHAHAHA. Teme's a stalker!

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:26pm April 9_

Shut up, dobe.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 6:27pm April 9_

Ha! I was wondering why you left right after Sakura-chan did that night.

**Uchiha Sasuke** _at 6:27pm April 9_

I had a mission the next morning.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 6:27pm April 9_

Isn't your house in the opposite direction?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 6:28pm April 9_

Stop trying to be a smartass.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 6:29pm April 9_

But he has a point there.

I still think it's fishy.

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 6:29pm April 9_

HA! Hear that, teme?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 6:30pm April 9_

For the hundredth time, I was NOT stalking you.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 6:31pm April 9_

Ooohh got your panties in a twist, Sasuke-kun?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 6:32pm April 9_

I'm not wearing anything.

**Haruno Sakura** _at 6:32pm April 9_

...

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 6:32pm April 9_

...

**Uchiha Sasuke **_at 6:36pm April 9_

Holy sh

.

**Uchiha Sasuke** is homeless

**Hyuuga Neji** is drinking tea in his wonderful kitchen

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks that cold-hearted people should shut up

**Hyuuga Neji** thinks that Uchiha Sasuke should shut up then

**Uchiha Sasuke** is sure that Hyuuga wouldn't last 5 minutes in his condition

**Hyuuga Neji** doesn't agree

**Uchiha Sasuke** wonders if you would survive an attack by almost the whole Konoha female population while you were dressing up

**Hyuuga Neji** ...shit

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks shit doesn't even describe it

**Haruno Sakura** is sure you enjoyed it anyway

**Uzumaki Naruto** agrees

**Uchiha Sasuke** blames the two of you for making him homeless

**Tsunade** has to agree. By order of the council, Naruto and Sakura, both of you are in charge of Uchiha's living conditions for now

**Uzumaki Naruto** WHAT? But baa-chaaan!

**Haruno Sakura** WHAT? But Tsunade-shishou! He's the one who proclaimed to the world that he was naked!

**Uchiha Sasuke** did not. Some stupid person hacked into his account and made everything on his profile public

**Uzumaki Naruto** is trying not to laugh

**Haruno Sakura** thinks Naruto should be the one responsible for Sasuke then

**Tsunade** is also sorry to say that since Naruto's apartment is not...suitable to live in, Uchiha will be staying in Sakura's for the time being

**Uzumaki Naruto** thinks that's a great idea! But my apartment is just perfect, just saying...

**Uchiha Sasuke** is smirking

**Haruno Sakura** cannot believe this

**Yamanaka Ino** wants to get her beauty sleep every night, so people better turn it down

**Haruno Sakura** is confused

**Jiraiya **isn't

**Hatake Kakashi** is so proud. My students are truly growing up!

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks that's sick

**Jiraiya** thinks it's the beauty of life

**The Mighty Gai** BELIEVES IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!

**Haruno Sakura** is getting more confused

**The Mighty Gai **is surprised. Sakura-chan doesn't understand?

**Haruno Sakura** obviously doesn't

**The Mighty Gai **is willing to explain!

**Haruno Sakura** thinks yes, please do.

**Uzumaki Naruto **DON'T!

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks the guy with a bowl-cut hair and tight green spandex should shut up

**The Mighty Gai **doesn't agree! Sakura-chan is old enough to know!

**Haruno Sakura** agrees

**Uchiha Sasuke **does not like repeating himself

**The Mighty Gai **wonders, for starters – if Sakura-chan knows about the birds and the bees?

**Haruno Sakura** doesn't

**Uchiha Sasuke** warned you

**Haruno Sakura** ...hello?

**Haruno Sakura** is rolling her eyes

.

**Haruno Sakura **wrote on **Uchiha Sasuke's Wall:**

Since you scared away the person who was supposed to enlighten me, why don't you tell me about the birds and the bees?

.

**Uchiha Sasuke **doesn't want to talk about it

**Haruno Sakura **is well, tough luck, you have to or I'm throwing you out of my apartment

**Uchiha Sasuke **is scared. Not.

**Haruno Sakura **asjkslfjjd

**Jiraiya **will give some advice: it's better to show than tell ;)

**Haruno Sakura **is yes. Go Sasuke, or I swear I'll burn all the tomatoes in Konoha

**Uchiha Sasuke **is no. And that will never happen

**Haruno Sakura **is getting pissed. Come onnn!

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura should stop whining

**Haruno Sakura **won't unless you start enlightening me!

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura should leave his room

**Haruno Sakura **won't. And this is MY extra room in MY apartment and I can throw you out anytime

**Uchiha Sasuke **would like to see you try

**Haruno Sakura **definitely will

.

**Kani Tahoru **wrote on **Haruno Sakura's Wall:**

Sakura-neechan! Are you okay? I heard weird sounds coming from your place down the hall. Is that weird chicken ass-haired guy being mean to you?:(

.

**Yamanaka Ino**wrote on **Haruno Sakura's Wall:**

Congratulations, you two lovebirds. BUT WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE TURN IT DOWN!

.

**Haruno Sakura** –signs out-

**Uchiha Sasuke** -signs out-

.

**The Mighty Gai**

The birds and the beeees. Ah, the power of youth. YOSH!

3 minutes ago via Konoha Hospital Mobile **· ** **Comment ****· Like ****· View Post**

**.**

**Jiraiya **will use his sannin powers to shut down this stupid networking site.

Jiraiya took the **'****What Will You Be When You're Older?****'** quiz and got the result: **''**

You are a:

Sorry sir, but it seems you are too old to be taking a quiz like this. This was designed for our, ehem, younger users. Maybe take a look at our other quizzes that may be more suitable for you?

7 minutes ago · **Comment ****· Like ****· Take this Quiz**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke **and **56 others** like this.

.

**Jiraiya** _at 9:13pm April 11_

When I get older, I'll be the greatest writer that ever lived.

Oh wait, I already am.

Hah!

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:15pm April 11_

Old hermit.

**Jiraiya** _at 9:16pm April 11_

What's that, brat?

**Uzumaki Naruto** _at 9:17pm April 11_

You're so young and fresh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed that :P So sorry for the incredibly slow updates, I'll definitely add more to this chapter when I have time to write. To those who reviewed the 5th chapter, I'll send the part of Karin taking the **'Are you Innocent' Quiz **within the next few days ;)

Thank you so much for reading, and for all your incredible reviews. Please know that I really appreciate them!

Review please :)

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
